Misery Whip
by Koneko Cain
Summary: Bakura comes home covered in blood. Shouldn't he be just a little more upset about that?


Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Warnings: Yaoi, uke-Bakura (Couldn't resist...), bad language.

Author: Koneko Cain

A/N: Yup, more uke-Bakura. This is one of those 'it's not what you think' fics.  
The lyrics are from Everclear's 'Misery Whip.' Good song!  
/blah/ Lyrics.

Misery Whip

/Walking wounded with a belly full of pain and a big, bad attitude,  
Yeah, we are shaking shadows for that perfect dark room,  
Where we can do just what we wanna do/

"Yami? Are you alright?" Ryou asked in a concerned voice as the front door of their house crashed open and Bakura stumbled in, a thin trail of blood leading down from the corner of his lips and a dark bruise marring the side of his face. He spared Ryou a quick glare for asking such a stupid question then turned away, closing the door and leaning heavily against it as he shuddered violently and coughed up a little more blood into one hand. Damn human body just wasn't as durable as he would've liked. Ryou got up from where he'd been resting on the couch and approached his yami, raising a gentle hand to touch his face next to the bruise and looking worried for the former tomb robber, who just shook him off in annoyance.  
"What happened?" Ryou asked quietly, his eyes scanning Bakura's lithe body for any other wounds. There was an awful lot of blood seeping through his formerly white shirt, staining the cotton bright crimson in long streaks down his chest and arms and frightening Ryou. "Please tell me?" Ryou whispered, gasping when Bakura gave a shuddering breath and slid to his knees, his legs giving in after holding him up for so long. He knelt on the carpet and winced, then looked up at Ryou with narrowed eyes.  
"Nothing that concerns you. Get me a cloth, hikari." He demanded, reaching for the door handle to drag himself wearily up so that he could stagger to his room and collapse on the bed as Ryou hurried off to get a damp cloth for his wounds.  
A minute later Ryou returned to his side and gently leant over the bed to unbutton Bakura's bloodstained shirt, peeling it open carefully and gasping in shock at the long, deep slashes running in jagged lines down the tomb robber's pale chest. Bakura just closed his eyes, annoyed that he didn't have the strength to stop Ryou from babying him. Honestly, sometimes that boy overreacted far too much. It was just a bit of blood, but the look on Ryou's face was horrified, as though he'd been tortured or something. Well, he had, actually. But it wasn't like he hadn't asked for it. Begged, was more like it. Now that he thought back, that was kind of embarrassing and pathetic. Oh well, it had gotten him what he wanted, and in the end that was all that mattered.

/There is a place where we can leave behind,  
All those simple minds,  
They would not like the way we live,  
When we're all alone,  
In this house that we call home,  
You will become my misery whip./

Taking the damp cloth, Ryou gently ran it over the tomb robber's slim stomach, watching the muscles tense at his touch and the brief look of pain on Bakura's face. He didn't say anything, though, instead simply keeping his eyes closed and breathing heavily. "Are you ever going to tell me who did this to you, yami?" The English boy asked softly, still working diligently to clean off the bright blood. He would fetch the bandages in a minute, but first he had to know who had done this. The bandages... it was lucky he always kept some around, they used to be for when Bakura would beat him, but that hadn't happened for a long time and they'd gone unused. He never thought his yami would be the one to use them.  
"No?" Bakura said in his raspy, wicked voice, a slight smirk playing across his lips. Ryou frowned, getting up and coming back a moment later with his medical kit. He opened the red plastic box and dug around under the various painkillers for a moment until he found the tube of disinfectant cream and opened it, squeezing a little onto his finger and waiting a few seconds for his body heat to warm it up. Then he carefully began to apply it to the worst of the gashes his yami had somehow acquired, wincing at Bakura's hiss of pain and clenched teeth.  
"I want to know who did this! Who could have done this to you that you couldn't have just banished to the shadow realm?" Ryou demanded.  
"Piss off... You have no idea what you're talking about." Bakura muttered, staring at the ceiling in slight annoyance.

/Walkin' hungry with a pocket full of promise and a big, bad song in my head,  
Yes I know the answers to my questions they are purple, black and blue,  
And they're waiting for me in my bed/

"Fine," Ryou pouted, "I'll figure it out for myself." Bakura snorted.  
"Then what? Phone that pharaoh to come save me from the big, bad monster? Yeah, right. You have no idea." The tomb robber sneered, glaring at the light fixture.  
"Let me see," Ryou thought out loud, ignoring Bakura's comments. "If whoever did this to you were human I'm sure you would have banished them. So it must be another yami, right? And it certainly wouldn't have been Yami Yugi, he may hate you but he'd never go this far. So that means it must have been yami Marik!" Ryou finished, then gasped at the slight tinge of a red blush on Bakura's cheeks. "It was! Oh, Bakura, he did this to you?" Ryou laid his hand gently on Bakura's arm, biting his lip worriedly. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
"You're not as stupid as you look." He said simply. "But you'd better just leave it there, hikari. Believe it or not, I did this for your benefit." Ryou looked confused, tying off the last bandage and slapping Bakura's hand away as he tried to poke one of the cuts.  
"Whatever do you mean?" The English boy asked, frowning. "Did Marik threaten to hurt me if you didn't let him do this?" Ryou guessed, looking shocked. Bakura gave a barked laugh and rolled onto his side, facing away from his hikari.  
"I think you watch too many of those stupid romance films. Now get lost, I'm tired." Ryou stood up and gathered his things, closing the first aid box and taking one last look at where Bakura was curled up on the bed swathed in bandages, then quietly left the room to call Yugi and his yami.

/I get no pleasure when I'm going through the motions of my mediocre day to day,  
I'm just an actor just like Robert fucking Redford, When I say those stupid words that they expect me to say/

"Tomb robber, wake up." A deep voice demanded from right next to him.  
"Fuck off, pharaoh." Bakura mumbled into his pillow, annoyed at being woken from his nice long sleep by that little royal bastard.  
"Wake up! We need to talk." Yami tried again, finding a spot on Bakura's bare arm that wasn't covered with bandages and shaking him gently.  
"No we fucking don't, go talk to someone else if you're that lonely. I'm sure my hikari will be more than happy to oblige, he spends far too much time on his own. Tell him I said get a bloody boyfriend," The tomb robber added as an afterthought, smirking into the warm pillow. Standing across the room, Ryou blushed and bit his lip as Yami raised an eyebrow at him then went back to shaking Bakura.  
"I need to talk to you, thief. Ryou told me about what happened to you." Bakura cracked one crimson eye open long enough to glare at Ryou, then closed it again and yawned, showing his fang-like teeth.  
"And?" He asked in an amused voice, still refusing to properly wake up.  
"And the stupid pharaoh dragged me here," Came a new voice, and this time Bakura did wake up, frowning and sitting up in bed to find Yami Marik leant against the wall by the door, smirking knowingly.  
"Oh, bloody hell..." Bakura muttered, dragging a hand down his face in frustration. "You people are idiots."  
"That's just what I said," Marik grinned, folding his arms. "So why don't you tell them what happened?"  
"That's right, tell us." Ryou frowned, not quite sure what was going on.  
"Is he the one who hurt you?" Yami Yugi pointed at Marik, scowling as the smirking Egyptian stuck his tongue out at the pharaoh.  
"Yes?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Can I go back to sleep now?"  
Yami looked a little confused.  
"Aren't you at least upset about that?" He asked.  
Marik snorted with laughter, and Bakura glared at him.  
"Shut up. And you can stop looking so innocent, this is all your fault, you know." Bakura scowled at Ryou, who blinked.  
"How on earth is this my fault?" He asked.  
"Argh! You're so bloody annoying! That's why!" Bakura looked close to tearing out his hair, and his eye was twitching slightly. "I used to just beat the crap out of you, but since I'm not allowed to do that anymore," Bakura glared briefly at Yami, "I needed an alternative method of stress relief. Get it?" Both Ryou and Yami looked blank and shook their heads.  
"Oh, Ra..." Bakura muttered, ignoring Marik's insane laughter in the background.  
"Listen, you idiots. I asked Marik to do this because I like it, right?" He scowled.  
Yami and Ryou's eyes widened and they both blushed, looking from Bakura to Marik and back to Bakura again.  
"Asked? Yeah, more like begged." Marik snickered quietly.  
"Shut up." Bakura glared at Yami, who was staring at him like he'd grown an extra head. "What? You didn't want me kicking the shit out of my hikari, did you?" He growled, to which Yami shook his head dumbly. "Right. So 'alternative stress relief' means getting fucked into the mattress and cut a bit, Ok?" He snarled. Ryou gaped even more, and Yami blushed like a schoolgirl as Marik sauntered over and perched on the edge of the bed, pushing the fuming tomb robber back down to lie flat.  
"Looks like you need another session." He grinned, leaning down to grasp Bakura's chin in a strong grip and kiss him fiercely. Bakura relaxed a little and moaned into the kiss, choking back a gasp when Marik broke off and ground his fist against one of the healing wounds on the tomb robber's bandaged stomach.  
"Do you mind?" Bakura managed to hiss as he opened his eyes and noticed Ryou and Yami still staring at them, mouths open in shock and eyes wide.  
"Uh, I, uh... Sorry!" Ryou squeaked, grabbing Yami by the sleeve and dragging him out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind them.

/Yeah we can leave behind,  
All those simple minds,  
They would not like the dirty things we do, yeah,  
When we're all alone,  
In this house that we call home,  
I will fall down like a bitch for you,  
I need you to hit me and make me shake,  
I need you to hurt me and make me beg for more,  
I need you to bend me and make me break,  
I need you to make me feel like I am your whore./

The end!

That was... weird. I just like uke-Bakura.


End file.
